


Making The Band

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously published 9/26/09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making The Band

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 9/26/09

“Neal, you can do this. I know you can play and you know you can play.” David reached out and rested his left hand on Neal's shoulder staring him right in the eyes. “I want you in my band but I’m the American Idol now and I can only have the best. This is the only test- I promise.”  
“But Andy...” Neal started.  
“Andy will do this next. For right now Andy is going to blow you and you are not going to stop playing. Just play the song Neal.” David kept his gaze locked with Neal’s while he reached down and tapped Andy to tell him to start.  
Neal felt the enveloping warmth, closed his eyes, placed his fingers on the strings, and nailed it.


End file.
